House Lancave
' House Lancave' is a very large and powerful Vandal House located along the river Rhine and dominating the city of Koenisburg. During the events of the Rise of Lucerne it was the Kingdom of Lucerne that would swoop in to save the city from certain destruction and would incorperate Koenisburg into the Kingdom of Lucerne making House Lancave a noble house in Lucerne. House Lancave rose to promince during the days of the Fall of House Starke when they were sent west shortly before the fall of the Starkes alongside House Grandlen and others and were commanded to found a port in the spot they would found Koenisburg. House Lancave was greatly weakened following the Starke Civil War as they sent siginificant forces trying to help their Starke friends but they were defeated and most captured were executed and no ransomed back bringing much hatred between the Karstarks and the Lancaves. History Early History House Lancave rose to promince during the days of the Fall of House Starke when they were sent west shortly before the fall of the Starkes alongside House Grandlen and others and were commanded to found a port in the spot they would found Koenisburg. House Lancave was greatly weakened following the Starke Civil War as they sent siginificant forces trying to help their Starke friends but they were defeated and most captured were executed and no ransomed back bringing much hatred between the Karstarks and the Lancaves. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Noteable Members Family Members *Ordin Lancave **Liala Lancave ***Britt Lancave ***Govin Lancave *Franzal Lancave ** † Selinda Lancave. Died of sickness ***Whella Lancave (Whella Frey) **** † Tytos Frey. Killed during the Invasion of Radin Island *****Zia Frey *****Zachary Frey Other Noteables Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Koenisburg